


he is not thinking of him

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Rating May Change, and feuilly is always in the way, in which enjolras is madly in love with grantaire, jehan knew it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras is in love!" Courfeyrac laughed into Combeferre's ear as their friend darted out of the room. "I'm so telling Jehan."</p><p>Or the one where Enjolras is in love with Grantaire, Jehan knew it, and Feuilly is always in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he was in love

Enjolras tapped his penicl aganist his desk, his face stuck in a frown. He was practically having a stare down with the clock, watching the seconds tic away, which only aggervated him even more.

Once the class was finally dismissed, Enjolras jumped out of his seat and was ready to bolt out the door, but Combeferre grabbed his arm quickly.

"Really, Enjolras," He sighed as the blond glared at him, "What's been your probelm lately?"

Enjolras opened his mouth to say nothing, but was off but Courfeyrac joining them, throwing an arm around Combeferre.

  
"Damn." He laughed neverousally. "Thinking about _him_?" A smirk came to his faceas Enjolras redirected his glare from one of his best friends to the other. "Hey now, you do know who my boyfried is, right?"

Combeferre's eyebrow was raised as he watched the blond's face turn red, he wasn't sure if it was form embarassment or anger.

Enjolras was _not_ thinking about a mess of ebony curls that would sometimes fall in front of a pair of breathtaking blue eyes. He was _not_ thing about how his clothes were always covered in a mess of paint and chalk dust that would sometimes get in his hair. He was _not_ thinking of a man who rarely had his shoes tied even if he tripped over them countless times. He was _not_ thinking about how alive and bright his face looked when he let out a laugh.

Oh God, that laugh.

Enjolras' head perked up and his eyes went towards the door. The owner of the laugh's face was blocked out by a boy with a mop of ginger hair.

The blond almost let out a whine at this.

"Enjolras is in love!" Courfeyrac laughed into Combeferre's ear as their friend darted out of the room. "I'm _so_ telling Jehan."

* * *

 Granatire could hardly breath by the tim he made it to his locker, and Feuilly was more than happy.

"See? I told you, I'm the master at making R laugh." He stated proudly as Bahorel wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the smaller boy into him, which earned him a quick kiss.

"Did anyone doubt you?" A girl sighed into the conversation, leaning aganist Grantaire's locker, which earned her a glare. "Hey look 'Taire," she lazily pointed a finger across the hall. "It's that kid, what was his name," ("Enjolras!" Feuilly exclaimed. "God, 'Ponine, how do you _not_ know his name?") "Yeah that, Enjolras. He's staring this way again."

Grantaire shrugged, "And? He's probably looking because Feuilly and Bahorel look as if they just came out of a shitty romance movie."

Bahorel let out a short laugh. "What about you? I'd have to say someone just cleaned a chalk board with you."

"True."

"No, you don't get it 'Taire." She ran a hand through her hair and kicked herself off of the locker. "Ever since you bumped into last week, he's just been staring, you know, when ever I see him and you're insight, he's just looking at you."

Another shrug.

"Ooo," Feuilly hummed. "Does R have a little admirer?" 

"Shut up." He waved his hand at the other, and then looking at the boy.

Eponine was right, it _did_ look like he was staring right at Grantaire, which was confirmed when the blond saw the he was staring right back at him and he ducked down the nearest hall.

Grantaire's eyebrows raised as Eponine whispered a 'told you so'.

And then he was left alone, in shock, by his locker.

* * *

**[to jehan]** _incoming incoming, e is totally in love with him_  
  
 **[to courf]** _I knew it_

**[to jehan]** _well who didnt_

 **[to courf]** _Enjolras. Maybe Combeferre_

 **[to jehan]** _well now it's just e_

 **[to courf]** _I love you_

 **[to jehan]** _i love you too ;)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah  
> gotta love enjolras madly in love with grantaire
> 
> anyways, sorry for any mistakes, i don't have anyone to read through my shit  
> if you ever want to talk, i'm loveaddictedjehan on tumblr


	2. it was just a bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for any errors  
> i dont have a beta  
> also, sorry i dont update often  
> i just finished school and stuff  
> and now im going to be gone for a week

_One week ago..._

_  
_"Grantaire!" A girl that went by the name of Cosette screeched down the hallway as she chased after the boy with eboy curls, who was laughing loudly as he glanced back at her. "Someone, stop him!"

But instead of helping her, most of the students jumped out of the way, staring at the two in fear.

And then there was Feuilly.

Feuilly had know Granatire since they were kids. Grantaire could draw, Feuilly could fold paper, which always left them alone at one table in the first grade. Then one day Feuilly happened to look over at the boy once, and on the day Grantaire had just happened to be drawing what the ginger had been folding. Feuilly quickly made a comment on how nice it was, which only got a small nod from the other, but he kept talking until Granatire had looked up, finally replying with a very small 'It's ten minutes to lunch'. And since then the two have been stuck together.

He wore a smug face, his fingers intertwined with Bahorel's, as Granatire went fumbling foward. Feuilly has shoved his leg out use in time to catch Grantaire's leg, and cause him to fall on the poor sould we would later come to know as Enjolras.

 The ebony hair man was barely ontop of Enjolras for a minute, seeing as Cosette quickly jumped at him, recreating the situation the two boys had just been in.

"Listen here, Grantaire." Her face was stuc in a frown, but somehow, she still looked lovely. "You will not, I repeat, will not, tell Eponine, you--"

"Tell me what?" Eponine questioned as she strided over to Enjolras, who was still on the ground, eyebrow raised, she extended an arm for him. "Come on, you can't not tell me now."

It took the blond a moment to notice that she was trying to help him up. Quickly, he stood up himself, galncing at the one who had fell on him, and ran off.

If Eponine could raise her eyebrow any higher, it would be off of her face. 

Grantaire watched at the other left before smirking. "Well you see, my dear 'Ponine, it seems that-- uhmf."

Cosette slapped her hand across his mouth, seeing a glare at him the turning back to Eponine with a smile. "It's nothing, nothing."

The darker hair girl looked to Grantaire, who was grinning madly, and she smirked. " _Oh."_ She laughed, louder than she had meant to, grabbing for Cosette's arms to pull her along as she stood up. 

Bahorel whistled as Feuilly gave the two a wink.

* * *

Enjolras' heart was racing, _why?_ His body was shaking, _why?_ He couldn't knock the smile off of his face, _why?_

"Hey Enjolras...?" Courfeyrac's face fell into a state of confusion as Enjolras made a very poor attempt to unlock his locker. He kept spinning too far and his hands wouldn't stay still. With a sigh in fustration, he dropped it.

Courfeyrac placed his hand on Enjolras forehead. "You seem a bit warm, are you okay? I've never seen you shaking this bad, hell, I've never seen anyone shaking this bad." 

Enjolras swatted his hand away, smile finally replaced with a rather serious look.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Grantaire?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feuilly is a little shit i know  
> but i love him  
> yeah
> 
> anyways i dont actually know when enjolras will actually talk to him  
> and when he does i dont know how it will go
> 
> i'm loveaddictedjehan on tumblr, come and say hi if ya want


End file.
